


Embrace

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble perfetta su un abbraccio tra la timida Akemi e la bella Carolyn.I personaggi sono di Kira03.





	Embrace

Embrace  
  
Akemi chinò il capo, le sue guance divennero rosa e un paio di ciocche le finirono davanti al viso. Strinse le braccia esili intorno ai fianchi di Carolyn, che abbassò il capo guardandola. Le iridi color ambra della bionda si rifletterono nelle sue verdi speranza. Con le labbra rosa pallido sfiorò le labbra piegate in un sorriso della castana. Carolyn le passò le mani tra i capelli, sfiorando con le dita i fermagli di Akemi. Quest’ultima chiude gli occhi, appoggiandole il caso sul seno. Carolyn sospirò e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche mosse. Cullò Akemi contro di sé, ricambiando l’abbraccio.  
  
[104].


End file.
